Jinkesse Koopa
'Jinkesse Koopa '''is one of Bowser's Koopalings. She was made into a cyborg when she died in infancy by misscarry. History ''N/A (yet) Personality Jinkesse has no memory of being born, so she believed she was actually artificially created. Because of this, she refers to herself as the creation of Bowser's troops. After discovering her true form, however, she now believes she was born, but yet has to discover why she is was a cyborg. Jinkesse loves her father Bowser dearly. She has no memories left for her mother, but she does know Bowser had a wife. Towards the Koopalings, she feels that she is superior to them all, as she is one of the few Koopas who could actually make Mario's journeys tough. However, she also feels that they are important for her life and respects most of them. Relationships with Other Characters Bowser Koopalings Mario and Luigi Appearance Jinkesse has four forms. Original Jinkesse This is the form Jinkesse was born in. At the time Jinkesse discovered this form for the first time, she is surprised to be organic. Jinkesse's skin is similar to the skin color of the usual Koopa, and she has a indigo shell. Her hair is straight and jet black. Her eyes have brown irises. She wears bracelets around her wrists, shoulders, elbows, knees, hips and ankles. This is Jinkesse's most commonly used form after she discovered it. Peach Jinkesse In this form, Jinkesse has a metallic skin, and wears a indigo dress similar to Peach's dress. Her hair is still jet black, but less straight. Her hair is the only organic part of her body in this form. Her eyes are black with red dots for pupils. This forms seems to resemble Princess Peach herself a bit, even with the same height. This is the form she was introduced in, and has only been used once. Mecha Jinkesse This is basically a robotic version of Jinkesse's original form. Like Peach Jinkesse, Mecha Jinkesse's hair is the only organic part of her body, and is straight and jet black here too. Her body is metallic gray, and bolts can be sometimes seen. Her plastron is blueish silver and the rest of her shell retains the similar colors of her original form. Her eyes are pitch black and her pupils are red, glowing dots. This was the form that resulted after Jinkesse's mother turned her into a cyborg. This was her most common form before she discovered her Original form. After that, she rarely uses this one anymore. Behemoth Jinkesse In this form, Jinkesse is about 4 feet tall in this form. This form resembles both her Peach and Mecha forms, but far more dangerous. Her hair becomes spikes and her dress-top of the Peach form becomes an armored bra and the rest of the same dress becomes an armored miniskirt. Her skin turns dark gray, and her eyes are yet again deep black, and the red dots as pupils. Jinkesse can use this form only once. With that in mind, Jinkesse only uses this form when it's actually needed for the Koopa family. Jinkesse cannot switch into different forms when activating this one. Only when defeated, Jinkesse will turn back to her Original form. Abilities Jinkesse, being partly machine, is able to do several robotic things the rest of the Koopalings normally aren't able to without a machine. In trade, however, Jinkesse is not one of the stronger Koopalings, even though she was one of the first. Her main attack involves a detachable fist, connected to a strong cable in her arm. She also shoots laser beams with her palms. She can also temporarily use several patches installed in her hardware by her siblings, which contain a special attack owned by one of them. After that, the patch needs to be re-installed. Her definite weaknesses are fire and ice due to the fact she was a cyborg, so Jinkesse gets defeated easily by fire or ice powers. However, upgrades and added processors allowed her to at least survive cold or warm places. She does resist normal stomps, but does get hurt by Ground Pounds. Game Appearances N/A (yet) Trivia *Jinkesse is a combination of 人工 (Jinkō), meaning either man-made or artificial (due to her being made into a cyborg as rebirth), and the suffix -nesse, coming from Nessa. **It may also possibly come from jink, a quick evasive turn. Category:Koopalings Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Fanon Koopalings